


July 24, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos finished his lunch, he wandered the Metropolis streets.





	July 24, 2003

I never created Superman TAS characters.

After Amos finished his lunch, he wandered the Metropolis streets and never viewed any villains by banks or other restaurants.

THE END


End file.
